Independent
by S.O.Z.F
Summary: Set after the Hunters of Artemis disbanded as most members fell in love or got married and all about Thalia Grace who is now a fully-fledged assassin. Rated T for Violence. Thalia is still a demigod. Thalia/Percy/Nico
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

AN: As promised here is the 'Independent' fanfic about Thalia. Don't worry Percy Jackson and the Delphi Disaster will continue and I haven't decided a length for this. Please REVIEW!

Drawing my dagger I ended the days of another tyrannical supporter of Chaos. Fury had hit me solidly when I realised that because of the Hunters of Artemis disbanded I had given up any chance of a relationship, so I had struck it alone, as an assassin. I swear to bring the battle to 'The Rage' the group who devote themselves to Nemesis. My once black spiky hair was now long and red and I had dropped the 'Death to Barbie' act. My name is Thalia Grace and this is my story…

Throughout my times I had been betrayed to many times to forgive and forget, by Zeus, Artemis and the stupid Hunters, in fact everyone except him, Percy Jackson. What we have is not love, love is for children, but he is the only person bar me who I can trust. I had comforted him when his then girlfriend Annabeth Chase went to follow a career in Greece, abandoning Percy. I showed him that he is strong enough to move on and I even offered him to join me as an assassin. At first it seemed perfect, work for no one reap the rewards, but Percy had a large loving family that cared for him. I do love him, but we are not together, does that make any sense to you?

Scouring the city of Manhattan I trained my parkour and free-running, essential skills for assassins. Nemesis had cursed all mortals to see through the mist so our secret was out. Yes, I was a demigod, but that was a lifetime ago. I was furious with Nemesis for hurting MY people so my quest to rid this miserable world of her worshippers began…

Crouching behind a petrol station I heard two mortals talk about strange goings on at Staten Island. They spoke of sacrifices and symbols and all being demonstrated in front of a poster of a female biker who they called 'N'. Within a matter of moments my balaclava was pulled high, hood up, and thick purple boots laced. I was armed from the teeth: two daggers, a hunting bow, a small sword and a maul in case of emergencies. Hijacking a jet ski, I began my journey…

Later, I arrived to the awful sound that is silence. I hated it when New York went silent as it gave me flashbacks to the battle against Kronos, when Morpheus had put the entirety of Manhattan to sleep. I shuddered but I shook it off. I was a kid then, now I'm 21 and a full ass-kicking assassin. But that's when it pounced…

AN: I enjoyed writing that and I hope you want more. The best way to show me that you want another chapter is to review so DO IT!

Son of Zeus' Fury


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: This chapter is about the back-story of how Nemesis became this powerful.**

FLASH BACK

I think back to the cause of this rebellion of Revenge and I shudder; it sickens me. Not because they sacrifice people, not even because of the rising death count, just the way she caused it. The way that _I _caused it…

I was walking home the night the Hunters had left me, wiping the icy tears away from my eyes; it was a snowy day in Manhattan's metropolis. Thoughts of death flashed through my mind as if Hades had a paintbrush and was going to town on my brain. Betrayal engulfed me as I slipped into a nearby clothes store. I don't know why, but one outfit seemed to match the mood I was in, so I paid with my Golden Drachmas, the shop was owned by a demigod of course. In a dark alleyway, I ripped off my hunters outfit in anger and slammed it into a puddle. Decking out my new outfit, I found that it suited me naturally. Pulling the balaclava over my face, I whipped around to meet a pair of eyes I did not expect. Artemis.

"Don't cry my child, it always had to come to an end, you knew this from the day you joined. Even immortal is not forever."

"Yes, but did you expect me to GODDAMN ACCEPT IT!?" I yelled with a new found rage. Artemis now spoke with a deathly tone to her voice and skulls filled her eyes.

"SHUT UP! YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THIS!" The force she punched me with shocked me as it was too hard to be 10-year olds. I regained my balance and was about to retaliate when I noticed the rage in her eyes had gone.

"Okay child. You want the Hunters back, there's only one thing you can do. Steal your father's master bolt and I will use it to recruit new members of my crew. You will be promoted to the position Zoë Nightshade was in. Do you accept?" Without answering I zoomed to Olympus and performed the duty. When I had returned Artemis had gone, and in her place was someone who could use the bolt for more deadly procedures. Nemesis…

AN: There you go. If you want to see Thalia's outfit copy and paste the code at the bottom of the page.

Bye,

Son of Zeus' Fury

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTDghN_4qs6g6z6IIfCozE045MnxiE7oDdLGdGK2xmxXv5qW7AY


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: Making it a bit longer than usual and an old friend swings by. **

Wrestling with the strong being on top of me I flipped the man onto his front and rested my knees on his arms. This was where I could get a look at his face, olive skin, death-like eyes and a smirk that infuriated me. An image clicked in the back of my mind but it was gone so quick to comprehend. The man had kicked my stomach and leapt off the roof towards another, parkour skills undeniable. Gasping for air, I unsteadily followed suit flinging deadly throwing knives clumsily, one unfortunately striking a pigeon. The guy placed something on the ground as I gracefully somersaulted from one building to another desperately grabbing a window pane. We were on the fire escape now, kicking and punching with all kinds of fury. I was so mad upon realising who the attacker was as he was a ghost, he was dead. Or he soon would be as I leaned his body over the bar ready to plummet him to the street. When we locked eyes I almost fainted, he had not changed a bit. All I wanted to do was to scoop him up and kiss him, but you don't kiss a dead man. So, with that, I flipped him over the bar and he hit the ground with a sickening thud. NOW he was a dead man…

I stumbled down the fire escape tears wetting my eyes. I HAD to do it. Too many complications and past pain, I remembered the grief I felt when he was reported dead, dead by a hurricane, dead by my father's fury. But he was back, Nico Di Angelo was back, and I didn't even hear him out. I had been freaked out that much I had stupidly lashed out and killed him. Peering down the dark alley he would rest I discovered something that was out of place here. Nico's body was gone and it its place was a hastily tagged Chaos symbol, glimmering in blood…

Millions of agonising questions swam around my head as I clinged on to the possibility that Nico was still alive. But that was absurd; nobody could survive that fall not even a demigod. When he died originally, I cursed the gods and swore to never love again, but now he's back and all these feelings resurface. I did what was necessary and rung my best friend.

"Hey Perce"

"Hey Thals, 'sup?"

"Not much… just the fact that Nico's ALIVE!"

"Oh my Gods! The Nico that loved both of us and was killed by Nemesis, that Nico?"

I sigh being reminded of his former homosexuality "Of course! But there's one problem." 

"What's that?"

"I killed him."

"Holy SH*T! You killed him… You murdered him?"

"Look Percy. You're the only friend I've got and I need you to not freak out."

"Ok?"

"I was trying to infiltrate Nemesis' base when this man leapt on top of me. We wrestled and I chased him across the roof tops. When we climbed onto a fire escape I realised it was Nico. I was so stunned I flipped him over the bar and his body landed in a dark alley… AND NOW IT'S BLOODY GONE! Percy? Percy?" Realising he had hung up on me I swore colourfully. Things were not looking good.

**AN: Did you honestly think I'd bring Nico back to kill him off? The next chapter will explain Nico's first death.**

**Thanks,**

**Son of ZF**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN: I am really disappointed nobody even had a go at the competition. It's been three days I thought you guys would be excited about it. **

Turning around, I ran into the arms of someone who I did not expect, Percy. I over excitedly kissed him and he blushed but shook it off.

"Oh my Gods! I haven't SEEN you in like three years! When you hung up on me, I felt dead angry but I knew you wouldn't leave me to deal with this on my own! What are you doing here?" I said.

"I'm here to accept offer from three years ago…"

FLASHBACK

It was a stormy night, as if Zeus was pissed at the same problems I was. Percy had just had his heart-broken by Annabeth, I had just discovered the end of the Hunters, Percy and I were crammed into a bus stop together thinking about how badly we had screwed up our lives. I looked over at him, his handsome features sad and alone. Impulsively I grabbed him and snogged him deeply but in a weird friend's way. I did it to remind him that he will never be alone. We broke apart; he had a confused expression on his face. I waved my hand to ignore the questions, and we slowly began to crack up. He asked me what I was going to do next with my life and my expression snapped to seriousness. I casually explained my plans to rebel against my demigod blood and strike it out as an Assassin, hunting down Chaos worshippers grieving the death of Nico. I also partly blame Zeus, as it was his hurricane, but if Nemesis hadn't started a fight with my father, the son of Hades would still be here right now. Then, I rose up my nerves and slowly offered him to join me as an assassin; I knew I couldn't do it alone. Percy considered for a while with an unreadable expression, but then said that he couldn't rebel against Poseidon and Camp, and he had a lot of crap to deal with right now. I acted that it didn't bother me that much, but deep down I was scarred…

**AN: Yes, it's horribly short but I** **had a bit of writer's block.**

**Byeeeeee,**

**Son of Zeus' Fury**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN: This one WILL BE LONGER!**

I felt relief that I didn't have to face my troubles alone, Percy was always loyal, his fatal flaw of course. This was probably the one thing I love most about him and Annabeth did too. I had mixed feelings about my former best friend after she left the man that loved her. Annabeth headed to Greece to continue her work on architecture but Perce couldn't come so they began to maintain a long distance relationship. His world came crashing down on him however, when Percy went to surprise visit his girlfriend he caught her cheating with some architecture guy named Aaron. Percy died inside and he might have sort of killed the Aaron guy with a tidal wave crashing into his house but that's not the point. Annabeth betrayed Percy and I were left to pick up the pieces. I visited Annabeth in person and kicked her ass when she claimed that I was with Percy and I told her how pathetic she was being since her move. This rocked her to the core and sadness engulfed her eyes, as she realised she had lost the man she loved. The next day, she flew back to Manhattan to attempt to patch things up with Jackson, but when she arrived at his apartment Percy harshly introduced her to his new girlfriend Bailey who went on to be his wife and the mother of his daughter the precious Koral. Percy now explained the reason that he now accepts my offer is that he and Bailey broke up and she got possession of Koral. I felt bad for him, but the sickest, deepest Tartarus in me smiled, I got him…

I suited my new Assassin partner up in an outfit that was fitting of his sea heritage. It was white and hooded with a sweeping finish and blue straps and weapon holders danced on his chest. As well as Riptide, which I didn't believe was an assassin weapon I fitted him with a old fashioned blunderbuss pistol, a small but deadly metal dagger and a pipe for knocking out unaware enemies. As the weeks went by, training Percy parkour was getting easier and easier. He was an ace climber grasping his fingers into every jut and overhanging crevice he could find. Luckily, he was very acrobatic so flips and spins were like teaching a newborn to breathe, it comes naturally. As well as this, but on the slight chance that he made a mistake, which he rarely did, he would always find away to bring it to his advantage. In a training fight, we were both dangling off a wall and I sent a forceful kick at his head. A painful crunching sound emanated from his nose and he began to fall, banging and sliding down the brickwork like a puppet whose strings had been cut. I actually feared for his life so I corkscrewed my body into a dumpster and scoured the ground for him. I searched for about five minutes and began to feel the worst, but lucking upward I saw a flash of blood. Percy had outstretched his arms and legs to hold an upside down position between two buildings as if he was a human Spiderman or spider monkey. Jokingly, he began doing upside down pull ups and it was an awe-inspiring sight.

"Are you ready?" Percy's voice edged me back to reality. I gulped and looked up at the Chrysler Building that Nemesis had gained possession of recently. My childish fear of heights erupted back inside me for a split second but I shook it off. I was a woman now, and I was about to rescue Nico. We thought it wouldn't be smart to take the elevator to the top as we figured that Nemesis would have minions literally foaming at the mouth to feed on us at the top so Percy led the way carefully climbing the tower's interior. He powerfully pulled him self up onto a platform and looked downwards seeing me still stationary and with a scared expression kidnapping my face. He offered me his hand and he pulled me up. We stood there, hands entwined, gazing into each other's eyes until he kissed me full on the mouth, his hands were now in my sweeping red hair and he explored my mouth. I grasped his neck tugging him closer begging him to never release but he finally did, for air. That was basically the way to calm my nerves…

**AN: Hope you liked and I appreciate reviews.**

**Bon voyage,**

**Son of Zeus' Fury**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN: This is probably the second to last chapter.**

The kiss was reignited several seconds later but lasted for less time. Percy drew away and caught his breath whilst I held his wrist softly, gazing past the sea green eyes, and all the way to their ocean bed. Over the last week or so, within Percy's training, I began to comprehend the inevitable fact that I loved him. I kept these feelings hidden as I didn't want to get myself hurt, or hurt him, as I figured nothing was ever going to happen there. But then there was Nico, back from the dead. I loved HIM too, I always had, but from his resurface I felt an edge to him, he was more fragile, and I didn't want to break him. So here I am, depressed over the fact that two men love me, an aggravating question performing a ruthless spiral on my brain. Percy or Nico? Percy or Nico? My old best friend's lover or the death deifier? I felt like death spawn knowing I would had to break one of these great guy's hearts, but right now I had more pressing matters. Holding those thoughts under lock and key, cast off to the back of my mind, I begin to climb the Chrysler building…

Not a syllable was shared between us pair, as I clung to every window sill and drain pipe I could find. Every now and again, Percy would look downwards to check my status but words were not spoken, words were not needed. My mental war took a fiery turn as I realised all of the history between us three. First, Annabeth and Percy. True love if it ever had a human form. They slotted together like jigsaw pieces but the puzzle was eviscerated by some job offer in Athens. Then, Nico and Percy, luckily nothing had commenced there but there were times where it could have and probably should have if things weren't there to get in the way. I feel bad for Nico, having a crush on Jackson since he was 10 years old. Distraught that Percy would never feel the same way, and then a spark of hope that it might but to be shut down on many occasion. Up next was Nico and I, the forbidden love. It all began when Percy and Annabeth had just split up and Percy had rejected Nico, I was just acting as the consoling friend who said everything was going to be alright, unaware of this time. Like I knew that he was gonna kiss me and I was gonna kiss back and it would feel so right although we were not made for each other. It lasted for about a week before we both realised it was never gonna work and we called it a day, but my feelings for him were never buried fully, not even now. Finally, Percy and I, all of this was too much and I began to lose focus feeling as if my brain would melt. This could have happened when I passed out, hanging to a wall, bumping my head against the brick work…

I dreamt of pain and suffering, Nico's pain and Percy's suffering. Maybe this is what it feels like to be dead, trapped in a second dimension of past sin. Somehow however, deep down, I knew I was alive. I could faintly see Percy's concerned face hovering above me, he had pulled me into a nearby apartment, through the window, stopping me from falling but not only this, I can feel my heart thudding against my ribcage like a metronome of blood. Spots danced in front of my eyes, my mind was their dance floor. I see visions of that b*tch Nemesis cackling in front of her throne of blaze. Sat in that throne is Nico, beaten and bedraggled with his eyes blank and unmoving. His eyes pierce my sub-conscious self but his voice informs me of his life.

"Wake up Thalia." It is strong and thunderous like a command. "You will not die on me Thalia! Not now! I'll kill them all before you die on me. WAKE UP!"

"Nico…N-i-co… nico…ni-coo" I mumble aimlessly. My vision slowly begins to restore and Percy is crying above me.

"Thalia Grace you will NOT DIE ON ME! THALIA!" They were Percy's words then. The voice was Percy's. I let out a small cough and become very aware of the blood pouring down my forehead and the sick on the floor. I couldn't tell whether it was mine or Percy's. I snap up and Percy is aware of my stirring. He thanks the Gods and brings his forehead to mine our lips inches apart. Electric blue meets green and we both cry.

"Never leave me Thalia… never leave me."

**AN: In my opinion the best piece of writing I've ever done. Had to get some emotion in before the final chapter of kickass action and more emotion.**

**Goodbye,**

**Son Of ZF**


	7. Chapter 7 The End

Chapter 7 (The End)

**AN: Lads and ladies, this is it…**

All my senses now snapped back to reality, I felt like I had just taken an adrenaline shot to the chest. I shot to me fight, icy steel tears now racing down my features. I cried for two things, one, for the amount of over whelming emotion Percy had given me, believing me dead, and two, the vision of a battered Nico repainted itself in my mind, the artist was Nemesis and was running a paintbrush against my brain. Words could not describe the love I had for Percy Jackson. He got up and brushed his tears away and then advanced to mine.

"I SWEAR, on the River Styx, I will never let any harm come to you." His voice was hoarse.

"That's a hard task in the gloom of what we about to do, but I swear on the River Styx, I will not leave you and you will not leave me. I love you, Percy." I was worried I had gone too far. I was about to speak again until Percy clamped my mouth shut with a very passionate kiss and I replied with twice the enthusiasm. This lasted for several minutes, our little make out time, until I finally pulled away. He took the words right out of my mouth.

"I think it's about time we grace Lady Nemesis with our presence. Let's go get her!" I laughed.

"Yes…and Nico…" And with that we restarted to climb.

Nerves created a swollen tornado inside of me as, in all the commotion, I realised how high I was. Peering downward, I nearly threw up from the staggering height. I swore colourfully because I noticed the little ants on the ground, cars. Gritting my teeth, I braced it and grabbed a few more ledges until I pulled myself up to the top of the Chrysler building and took in the sight…

My vision was true, Nico was sitting on a throne that was indeed on fire, but the flames were commanded to only injure not kill, Nemesis would want that pleasure. Queen B*tch was peering downwards from a room up high, placed on the edge of a tower. Beside her, a bit lower however, on either side were two bloody cages big enough to trap humans. My mind couldn't begin to contemplate what they could be for. Her army, twelve of them in total, were on ground level, on their knees worshipping her. Percy shuffled beside me and that's when she spoke.

"Well, well, well…" Her voice was silky but in a way that you knew that this woman would sooner disembowel you "Thalia Grace, Miss Undeceive, oh, have you brought your boyfriend? How lovely! I can kill one of you whilst the other watches!" Nico regained consciousness at the word 'boyfriend' and his eyes grew wide, analysing Percy next to me. Nemesis roared.

"Which one shall I choose? Which one do I love more? Grace, I've been inside your head non-stop these past few hours and I've crushed your dreams and feasted on your happiness so all that's left are these bitter emotions! You'd be much better as a Chaos worshipper. You'd understand that happiness is for cowards and dreams are for fools!"

"The only thing that I understand is something that I hope you'll get too. Free Nico, surrender at my knees and I may not be fully tempted to split your skull!" My words came out defiant as ever, as they should be.

"Ooooh! Denial, that's the first part of the grieving process child, but I was waiting for you to say something like that, daughter of Zeus. Lekuss, Reckbar teach these punks the way of CHAOS!" The two cloaked figures were happy to oblige drawing maces and heading towards us…

As Reckbar swung his mace, I ducked underneath it and sent a kick to the back of his leg. He dropped down in agony and I drew a rifle, about to pop him. He wasn't giving up easily however, because when I fired the volley he cast some Chaos voodoo and his head vanished from his body, returning after all was clear. He kicked the rifle out of my hand and placed his foot on my throat. In this position, I could see Percy duelling the slightly bigger Lekuss and Percy had jumped onto his back and gotten him in a chokehold. Lekuss just flicked Percy to the ground, with a swipe that would break a human's back. I couldn't ponder on this however, I had to get these boot of my neck!

Drawing a hidden knife about seven inches long, I hastily cut off his big toe and blood soaked my face. I spat the red liquid out my mouth and pulled out a small sword flinging it like a tomahawk and cutting the large man down the middle, dead for all eternity. I began to rush over to help Percy until two more beast men held me back. I struggled and kicked but could not fight out as helplessly watched Lekuss tip Percy over his shoulder and carry him to one of those cages. I screamed as he strapped a C4 explosive to him and did the same to Nico. Fear clouded both men's vision, as the events panned out in front of me.

"CHOOSE!" Nemesis yelled. "CHOOSE! One shall live and one shall die! Choose! Choose or they both get blown up! CHOOSE!" I cried tears of fury and anger; I had to choose between the two guys I loved. Inevitably, I climbed up to Nico's cage and kissed him between the bars. I felt him breathe a sigh of relief in my mouth but he didn't realise that this was a kiss goodbye. Percy or Nico? Percy or Nico? Percy or Nico? Percy, always Percy…

Pointing at Percy to be freed I couldn't meet Nico's eyes. Percy hopped down and began to comfort me and Nemesis left her box to witness the end of Nico Di Angelo. She held the detonator in her hand with a hungry expression. I knelt down and prayed, something I hadn't done in a while, to my father, asking him to grant me with all the power he could muster. Watching the scenes from the sky, Zeus agreed, thankfully. Thalia roared in FURY. Zeus's Fury! I sent forward a bright blue bolt of sparks that knocked Nemesis to the ground sending the detonator flying, but Percy caught it. I proceeded to knock all her worshippers off the building so it was just me, Percy, Nemesis and a caged Nico…

Pointing a rifle at the beaten Goddess' head I felt bolts erupt across my body. Percy was behind me, in awe. All of the grief and anger I had built up from Nemesis' reign over the past 3 years I prepared to put into this deathly volley. Cocking the gun, I aimed down its sights, only to feel blood burst in my side….

THE END

**AN: I AM SO EVIL! But don't worry, as I enjoyed writing this so much I am going to write a sequel called Independently In Love, so luck out for that one!**

**Peace out,**

**Son Of Zeus' Fury**


End file.
